


Inbetween

by Animefangirl003



Category: Brothers Conflict, Diabolik Lovers, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Step-siblings, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl003/pseuds/Animefangirl003
Summary: Oneshots from the fanfics Hidden Truth, Forgotten Memories and Hidden Memories.





	1. The Talk

"Ne, Haru-chan I know this is a weird question and all but," I stared at him, patiently waiting for him to continue. "Have Takeru-chan and Kakeru-chan been given the talk yet?"

I spat out the tea I was drinking and felt almost everyone's eyes on me. "They did have the talk. Why?" I coughed out.

"'Cause they were blushing when I ask them, and then they told me to ask you about it."

Calmly I closed my eyes and gave Shino-san a very strained but unnoticeable smile. "Shino-san do you happen to know where they are?" He thankfully didn't seem to notice my murderous intents and gave me the directions to where those assholes were. 

\----

"Oh, that's what you meant?" Both twins were on their knees, head bowed down, their hair covering their black eye, busted lip, multiple bruises and giant bumps on the head.

Nanami-san returned with both Takeru-san and Kakeru-san beaten up. Apparently they both misheard what Shinomiya-san had ask them which was apparently whether or not they had the talk yet. They thought he was asking if they knew what the talk was and they ended up telling Shinomiya-san to ask Nanami-san instead.

"So why did you send Shino-san to me and not an adult." Nanami-san gave them an "angelic" smile.

Takeru-san (or was it Kakeru-san?) hesitated, "because when we asked you what the talk was you answered albeit reluctantly." 

I snapped my head towards Nanami-san in shock. She had actually given them the talk!

"I'll explain," she turned towards us with an uneasy smile. "When I finish killing Kawa-kun and Saki-chan." We all hurried to stop her from getting anywhere closer to them.

\----

"Dai-chan!" A little platinum blonde haired girl called out.

"What?" "Dai-chan" yawns.

"What does "sex" mean?" She tilts her head to the side and waits for him to answer.

He sits up, "I don't know." He scratched his cheek. "Should we use the dictionary book to find out?"

"No way!" She puff her cheeks out. "You know what happens if Em finds out. And besides it would take hours just to find one."

He rolled his eyes, "Then should we ask someone?"

"Yeah, but who?"

\----

"I have no idea what that means." The blonde boy gives them an apologetic smile. "But I know who could," the two kids gives him a curious look. "Ema-chan!" He yells out.

"No!" She tries to tackle the blonde boy down.

"Yui," "Dai-chan" sighs tiredly, holding back the now irate girl.

"What?" A brown haired girl suddenly appears behind them.

"Ema-chan," the boy dramatically clutches his heart. "You almost gave me an heart attack."

Ema rolls her eyes, giving him a little smirk. "Good." Then gives her full attention to Yui and "Dai-chan." "Why'd you call?"

"Yui-chan wanted to know the the word sex meant."

Ema stares at her so-called "little sister," she sighs, "Then you came to the wrong person." She turns to leave, "go ask onii-sama or nii-sama or better yet onee-sama."

"You heard Ema-chan," he grabs her wrist. "Let go!"

"Wha- let go of me Akio!"

\----

"Sorry but we have no idea what that word means." The twins choruses. 

"Why doesn't any one know what that word means?"

"You know Haruka might know."

"Yeah, after all she knows everything!" The younger twin gives a bright smile, striking a pose.

"Then let's go find her."

"Akio let go of me already!"

\----

"Sorry but," Haruka voice shakes just a tiny bit. "Could you just repeat that again."

"What. Does. Sex. Mean?" Yui repeats more slowly.

"Daiki," she calls to the boy. "I heard that everything correctly right?"

"Um, yeah." He gives Haruka a worried look, now just noticing just how pale she has just gotten.

"W... Where did you hear the word?"

"From Uncle Tamaki." Her "younger siblings" flinched when Haruka slammed her head on the coffee table.

"O, onee-sama!" Ema is the first to stop Haruka.

She grabs Ema's shoulders, "none of you want to know what that means trust me."

"It can't be that bad... Can it?" Akio helps Ema in calming Haruka down. 

Haruka, knowing just how stubborn they can be, gives up, "alright then I can't explain it but on Uncle Tamaki's computer it should explain it better." She gives them a close eye smile, "go get it."

\----

"You technically didn't explain it at all but instead made watch a video for it." Haruka nods at Ai's synopsis. 

"That really cruel kohai-chan."

"I was given the talk the minute I turned five." She gives him another one of her closed eye smile. "A very detailed one."

"Nevermind, that's more cruel." Reiji turns his head towards the twins, "are they going to be alright?"

"Nope."

"Aren't you going to help them?"

"I want them to suffer just a bit more."

"R, really now?"

Haruka turns her head towards, the person who started all this. "Are you satisfied with you results Sacchan?"

Said teenager cackled, "oh, yeah. Most definitely."

"Satsuki!" Syo screamed out in shock.

"Who else?"

"But, but your wearing glasses!"

"Yeah, these are fake."

Syo turn towards Haruka, who was once again was drinking her tea, "you knew about this Nanami?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "did you really expect Shino-san to ask such a straightforward question like that?"

"Why'd you go along with it?"

"It seemed interesting." She stood up and walked towards Satsuki. "And I was right."


	2. Valentine's Day Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day.  
> Part 1: Brothers Conflict

"So, imouto-san~" a sly grin was quick to appear on Hikaru's face. "Who are you giving those chocolates to?"

Ema looks over her shoulder, face impassive. "Don't worry about that Hikaru-san." She turns back, "after all I'm pretty sure it's obvious who am giving this to."

"So then, it really is  _him_ isn't it."

"You shouldn't be asking that if you already knew the answer." She turns towards him with a sly smirk, "so I'll have ask you not to spoil it."

* * *

"Ema-chan!" He hugs the girl from behind.

"What is it Akio?" She looks at him out the corner of her eyes. 

"When am I going to get your chocolates?"

"I'm pretty sure you have enough," she deadpans, his desk is covered in chocolates from girls he probably doesn't even remember.

"But I like your homemade chocolates more!" He exclaims hugging her just a bit tighter.

"Seeing as how you have a lot of chocolates, I think I'm going to give them to someone else," she elbows him in the ribs. "You already have a lot of chocolates, so it would be terrible and weird if you got fat."

She leaves him sputtering and irate.

* * *

"Imouto-chan," Kaname casually calls out to her, watching her make another box of chocolates. "What's this I hear about you giving chocolates to someone who's not  _your_ Akio?"

"The way you say it sounds creepy Kaname-san especially for someone your age." She mutters.

He chokes out his drink, "are you saying I'm old?!"

"You said it not me," she inwardly smiles from the snickers and laughs from the others.

"Then who are you giving these chocolates to?" Everyone listens for her reply.

"Don't worry about that," she waves him off, pouring the mixture into the molds. "You should be working in about those grey hairs of yours instead."

He runs out the kitchen.

* * *

"Is it really that surprising I'm giving my chocolates to you?"

"Yes." He hesitantly answered, "because the last time you gave me a heart shape box it was filled with-"

"Just shut up already." She turns her head away, blushing when she hears him laugh at her.

"Alright, alright." He turns to leave but stops, "Yui's going to be pissed about me getting chocolates from you, so thanks."

"I hate you Daiki." Ema smiles fondly, watching her "twin" leave with a lovesick expression. "Alright I better give the other one."

* * *

"Wait, it was me you were going to give these to!" He pointed at himself to clarify.

Ema gives him and annoyed look, "why is it so hard to believe it?"

"Because I thought you were going to give these to Louis or Yusuke, not me."

"... You're my favorite out of everyone in this family." She admits.

"I didn't think you had favorites." His surprise makes Ema laughs.

"I've always had favorites," she grins. "Before my memories came back it was Yusuke who was my absolute favorite, but now I feel like I don't know him," she scratches her cheek. "From time to time he even scares me."

"Yusuke scares you." Ema couldn't help but look away, "that's impossible you trusted him more than anyone else." He looks her in the eyes, "so what changed?"

"... My memories changed my opinions and my trust towards him."

"You're kidding me," he continues staring in shock. "Then why do you trust me?"

"Maybe it has to do with your more feminine side or the fact you remind so much of Daiki."

"Who's Daiki?"

"My self-proclaim "twin brother" Hikaru-san."

* * *

"How do I scare her?"

"Better question: why were  _you_ her favorite?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Ema now afraid of Yusuke?

**Author's Note:**

> Go to quotev to read Hidden Truth. Forgotten Memories and Hidden Memories have not been written yet.


End file.
